Germancest Smut
by YAOIorGTFO
Summary: The voice was raspy and to Germany it was extremely familiar. He only hoped he was wrong as he glanced up towards the door. - "Kesesese." The Prussian man bent down to the blonde's eye level. "Let's have fun Bruder!" WARNING: THIS IS PURE YAOI SMUT! If you don't like it don't read it! GermanyxPrussia


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in any way. The characters and Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning: This is yaoi(guyxguy). Not only is it Yaoi but it is pure smut. There is no plot just sex. I gave you a warning so please don't flag me. To those who enjoy yaoi smut... continue on!**

. . .

Start-o! ~3

The room was so dark. The only light to be seen was a small crack at the bottom of the door across the room. It was only enough to see an inch passed the crack and emitted absolutely no useful light. It wasn't even enough to see himself.

The blonde slouched against the wall opposite of the door. His wrists were bound. His shirt was gone, leaving his torso bare to the harsh cold room. The only article of clothing left on his figure was his pants or what he felt was left of it. They seemed to be shredded from what he could feel. His body felt numb and weak, two feelings the toned muscle man wasn't used to. He was numb enough that he couldn't feel any textures.

He had no idea where he was or who had brought him here. Had he fallen into an enemy trap? Was his country ambushed by a rival country? Was this revenge? What form is his country in now? He started checking himself over for any wounds or lacerations. When he found none he give a heavy sigh of relief. The country he represents had nothing to do with his present predicament. This wasn't something meant for Germany but Ludwig in who the country is represented.

The door creaked open and light poured into the room. The blonde turned his face away to save his eyes from irritation. When he became used to the light he gave a true look over his body. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. There was no cuts or wounds like he had concluded earlier but his investigation of his clothes was far off. His shirt was indeed gone but so were his pants. What he felt was his shredded pants were actually shredded stocking that reached his thighs. Besides the stockings all he had on was what looked like leather panties that was opened in the back showing his back entrance clearly. They were clearly digging into his skin but yet he couldn't feel it.

"Still feel numb?" A voice said from the door. "Don't worry it should wear off in a moment."

The voice was raspy and to Ludwig it was extremely familiar. He only hoped he was wrong as he glanced up towards the door. His eyes adjusted and he finally got a good look at his captor. He was adorned in tall black leather heeled boots, navy blue army uniform, a black and silver cross hung around his neck, pale smooth skin, a narcissistic smirk, blood red eyes, and snow white hair.

"Kesesese." The Prussian man bent down to the blonde's eye level. "Let's have fun Bruder!"

The German glared at his albino brother. He struggled around in the chains that bound his wrists. The metal started to cut in his skin but he didn't care. All he wanted to punch this dummkopf's smug face!

"Prussia! What kind of game is this!? Release me now!" The blonde growled furiously.

There was a sudden sharp hit to his cheek. It left a thin red whelp but the German continued to glare his brother who held a black leather whip in his hands. He had winced but only if you looked extremely close could you have seen it.

"Feel anything yet?" Prussia snickered. "That wince of yours tell me yes."

Prussia grabbed Germany's hair tightly and lifted his head. He stomped on the blonde's crotch and the large man gasped in pain. Prussia told this chance and stuck his tongue deep inside the blonde's mouth. Drool dribbled down the side of Germany's mouth. These actions infuriated him and he bit harshly into the albino's bottom lip. The bite broke into the skin and it started to bleed. Prussia backed away quickly.

He chuckled and pulled the blonde locks further back. "I'll make sure we'll both feel so much more."

The albino then threw Germany to the ground then started to whip his back. The whelps grew in steady numbers. The blonde grunted with each hit. Eventually one hit made it to his practically bare ass. Germany, who was on his hands and knees, moaned as he struggled. Prussia bent his knees slightly and rubbed his hardening crotch against the German's ass.

"You're such a pervert bruder. Getting turned on by the pain I'm afflicting on you like you are." He pushed Germany's head against the hard concrete floor and rocked against him again. "I'm so hard for you bruder."

Prussia sat on top of his brother's back and whipped his ass one again. The blonde grunted and moaned. He mumbled softly to himself. This caught Prussia's interest.

"What was that?" He purred.

Germany remained defiantly silent. Prussia got up and pushed him over. The blonde was moved too far which caused the shackles around his wrists to tug deeper into his skin. The albino straddled him, ceasing all struggles. He leaned forward over the large body beneath him. The zipper of his jacket dangled above Germany's mouth.

"The silent treatment? Ja, I'll just make you talk then." He whispered into his ear.

There was a quick zip and Germany groaned as his cock was released from its tight cage. With the leather panties gone the blonde could move his legs freely and so member was easily stroked against the Prussian's

"ah!" Prussia groaned with him. "Does it feel good?"

Germany just moaned again. Then he felt something tighten around the base of his cock to the tip. He looked done to see the albino tie a red string around his shaft.

"Then remain stuck in your ecstasy." Prussia growled dominantly. "Unless you tell me what you said earlier."

Germany just bit his bottom lip and looked away. He wouldn't let his brother break him. Everyone knew of his stubborn German pride and it would hold true no matter what Prussia would do. But the albino was also just as stubborn and knew of his brother's limits. He knew those weak and sensitive spots tracing along the blonde's muscles.

While the German was looking away Prussia bit down hard into the skin between the blonde's neck and shoulder. Germany cried out in pain and his body shivered. After he afflicted the damage to the shoulder Prussia licked the wound, tasting the blonde's blood. He knew, despite the obvious pain that accompanied the bite, his brother had fully felt the ecstasy behind it. A twitch of Germany's bound cock confirmed that.

The albino then started to nibble and lick his way down Germany's chest. The blonde arched his back when the albino sucked his erect nipples. He cursed the over sensitivity of his chest. Prussia continued down. He purposely avoided Germany's cock and kissed around it, licking up his thighs and nibbling close to his balls. He stayed within the proximity but would not give the German what he wanted just yet.

Germany groaned in impatient complaint to the continuous teasing. He strained against the chains and attempted to free himself but with no prevail. He bucked his hips around, trying to guide the Prussian's hot mouth. That wet tongue instead went along its own infuriating path. Germany growled and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he panted.

Those pants hastily changed into gasps and high pitched moans as his cock was engulfed. Prussia had done it without hesitation until his nose mused through blonde hairs at the base of the large shaft. The albino moaned which caused vibrations to run along the cock.

Germany shuttered. He was starting to get close, so close to that moment of pure ecstasy. He couldn't reach that point though. Not with his member tied tightly and not before he got what he truly wanted. But he wouldn't ask for it and would never come even close to beg for it. So he continued to squirm.

"Damn it." He growled.

Prussia smirked as he stared at his brother's troubled expression. Then he returned his concentration to Germany's cock. He licked up the pulsing shaft and sucked roughly on the tip. He repeated the action, adding little twists and sucks along the way. The blonde cried out. He couldn't take much more. He needed IT. He mumbled quietly again.

Prussia removed his mouth from the German's member. "What was that?" He started to kiss up Germany's chest. He rubbed his palm up and down the blonde's leg, getting closer and closer to his inner thigh. Germany groaned loudly. His eyebrows creased in frustration.

"More." He whispered.

Prussia hummed acting as if he heard nothing. The blonde growled.

"I can't take it anymore! Give me more, Bruder!"

Prussia chuckled in smug superiority. He lifted Germany's legs over his shoulder's and pulled the blonde toward him. He leaned his torso forward so his lips hovered over Germany's. Their panting breaths mingled. Both pair of eyes; half-lidded, staring lustfully into the other pair. Prussia smirked, his teeth grounded together. He whispered above Germany's lips;

"Heil Deutschland."

And without hesitation or restraint the albino trust forward. He pushed into the German's tight entrance and both males moaned loudly. The Prussian had entered hard and raw and it did hurt. Germany could feel the scorching burn travel quickly up his spine. But the insane, complete and impatiently waited for pleasure surpassed the pain. He clenched his muscles hard onto Prussia's cock which caused the albino to hiss.

"You are always so tight West. Clamping on to me with no intention of letting go. Ah!"

The rough constant speed was intoxicating to the country representatives. This pain was that of humans which is very different from what any of them were used to and was instantly transformed into pleasure. Prussia with skill and experience hit Germany's prostate dead on with practically every thrust. Germany groaned uncomfortably.

"Prussia. Release me now."

Prussia stopped his movements and looked pleased at the German's large, red, pulsating shaft. It looked painful. Germany was at the edge and couldn't get passed it solely because of the string. The albino started to move harshly again. He reached for the end of the string and held it lightly.

" Beg for it." He growled at the blonde. "I want you to beg for me."

Germany glared at his brother. It was weaker than his usual ones since he felt like mush under the Prussian's movements. He remained silent for a few moments until Prussia hit his prostate again.

"Ah!" He gasped. "Please! Bruder release me! Please!"

Without slowing his pace Prussia pulled the string. He was also going to cum at any moment watching Germany frantically lost in the passion of their sex. The buff blonde was usually so stoic and calm. To see this side if him was a thrill within itself.

"Mein Gott, I'm going to cum!" The Prussian moaned.

Germany looked at his brother's distraught face. He panted heavily to the deep thrust. He clenched his eyes and moaned out with the albino.

"Bruder..."

Clench-thrust- moan- the pleasure and the pain amplitude reached its peak. After a few more thrusts Prussia came hard into his brother. The latter soon came too with the feeling of being filled. Their bodies continue to spasm with their orgasms.

For awhile they lay in the aftermath of their vicious intercourse. Their pants slowed but theirs hearts continued to race. Germany groaned as Prussia pulled out slowly. He attempted to get up but was quickly reminded of the shackles that held his wrists. He glared at Prussia.

"Prussia." He growled. "Release my hands. Now."

Groggily the albino obeyed. There was a look of heavy satisfaction on face as he unchained his German brother. While this was done Germany's eyes caught the sight of the whip Prussia had carelessly toss aside. A sadistic smirk appeared on the blonde's lips. Once free he gripped Prussia's shoulder and pushed the man into his back. Compared to Germany the albino was lank and was unable to sit up under the applied pressure.

With one hand still on Prussia, Germany grabbed the whip. Brought the object to his lips and licked up the hilt. His saliva covered the leather hilt and the German never broke eye contact with the albino.

"I'm not satisfied yet, bruder."

Prussia eyes widened at the erotic display with the whip. He was so distracted by how coated the whip was with the blonde's saliva that it took awhile to register what was said. His eyes widened further as the whip was slowly lowered between his legs.

"Nein!" Prussia cried out.

But despite obvious objection Germany continued. He placed the hilt to Prussia's tight ring of muscles and the Prussian whimpered helplessly. Then he pushed it in. Prussia cried out in pain then after a a couple of thrusts he felt the sharp tingle. The hilt had hit his bundle of nerves and he cried out. Then without physical or mental preparations Germany joined the hilt of the whip. Prussia felt as if he was being ripped apart with both appendages inside him.

Germany saw his brother in pain and felt almost regretful. He bent forward and captured the albino's lips. He reached between them and handled his brother's cock. These distractions numbed the pain and the constant hit to his prostate helped make it disappear completely.

"Ich liebe dich, Preußen" Germany whispered comfortingly and slowed down.

Prussia moaned loudly. Oh, he was feeling it, but now, it was way too slow!

"Bruder, I'm fine. Please, harder."

Germany stared at the albino hesitantly. But he smile at his brother and obeyed. After just having an orgasm, the feeling of full ecstasy was still fresh in both minds. It wasn't long before they came. The feeling of feeling full twice was intoxicating to Prussia. And Germany soaked in the feeling of being inside such a tight heat while rubbing against the hilt of the whip. Again they came hard, together. Exhausted they past out on top of each other.


End file.
